respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotgun
• Tier 8 of Trial 2 in the Winter Camp 2016 • (through Great Luck Chinese Pack) • Tier 8 of Trial 2 in the Carnival 2017 (Event) • Tier 5 of Trial 4 in the The Big Map Quest (Event) • Tier 1 of Trial 1 in the Summer Camp 5 • Tier 3 of Trial 1 in Winter Camp 2018 |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 1 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 8 |Type of Gun? = Shotgun |Firing Type? = Single Shot |currency = Cash }}The Shotgun is the 3rd weapon available, unlocked at level 4 and costs . It is the first shotgun in the game and boasts an 8-round clip, with fairly high Damage per bullet; in addition, the high Agility allows you to move quickly. However, it has poor Range and Accuracy. All in all, it is an extremely powerful weapon for a low-leveled gun, there is, however, stronger alternatives available later. Sh4.png|Old Design Of Shotgun. Sh1.png|Shotgun In Menu. Sh2.png|Shotgun Equipped View. 10906241 756042737807074 8437350703822828368 n.jpg|Vulcan Dynamite Wielding The Shotgun. IMG_4653.PNG|Th Shotgun in action. imageshotgun.jpeg|A real-life pump action shotgun IMG_3963.PNG|The "Holiday Skin" equipped (Weapon's Side View) showing the sock attached! Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 8.39.15 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 8.39.19 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2). Strategy The Shotgun is best used at close quarter battles to cripple Elite Enemies and instantly kill enemies with low to normal boosting Health armor. Do not be surprised though, if in multiplayer, your victim does not drop right in front of your eyes. With even more damage-resistant armor being added to the shop, players are able to withstand a bullet of this deadly weapon if proper precautions are taken. However, the enemy's Health will be drastically reduced such that your next shot, if aimed correctly, will ensure his death. If used further away, the effectiveness of this weapon is reduced by 25% as the number of shots falling on the opponent is reduced. Apart from Damage, Agility is also an advantage of this weapon, so use it to sneak up on enemies quickly and, if spotted, evade the bullets that come your way. Its poor Range and Accuracy forces you to go in for the kill, but don't underestimate this weapon. Just like its relatives, it has the ability to rip apart enemies at close range. Although its reloading takes time which is a big bummer, you can interrupt the reload, allowing you to defend yourself in case your enemies decide to take advantage of your reloading time. Overall, it is a deadly weapon that should not be underestimated and is a glimpse of what stronger Shotguns can do. Vulcan Dynamite Vulcan Dynamite's signature weapon is the Shotgun, and is a worthy foe, for he can sneak up on you when you don't notice him and take you down with the sheer might of his weapon. In Missions, he is usually on top of the score list, most commonly after the player. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Shotgun deals very high Damage at close range. *Its RoF can be buffed by the Impaler's pants. *It can be buffed up to 50% by the S.F Headset . Disadvantages *Ineffective against the people who use Close Quarters Mask (reduce 60% of the damage), Biker Pants (reduce 20% of the damage) or Leprechaun's Hat (reduce 30% of the damage). *Slow reload, taking up to 5 seconds to fully refill the weapon. *Low Accuracy. *Stat-wise, it is inferior to every other Shotgun in the Game currently. *Requires pumping after each shot. Duck hunting The achievement, "Duck Hunting", can be attained by killing 25 enemies with the Shotgun. Upon completion, you are awarded 5 achievement points. Video Trivia *The reload feature is inaccurate to the real world version as the bullets are loaded in the top rather than the bottom of the gun. *The Shotgun could be based upon an animated stockless Remington 870 pump-action shotgun or the Russian KS-23M. * Close Quarters Mask provides 60% damage reduction from this decent weapon, and wearing the Biker Pants can further reduce the damage from this gun. * Its damage can be nullified by wearing Close Quarter Mask with Medic Jacket. Although Close Quarter Mask provides the player with 60% protection from Shotgun and Medic Jacket provides the user with 30% protection and they altogether provide 90% protection, the player still nullifies the damage. Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Cash Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:1 Range Weapons Category:1 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons